


The Injured Soul

by Kitkat123_Storm (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Beta Wanted, Death, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, broken souls, fighting and fights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kitkat123_Storm
Summary: Ink and Error were fighting yet again. For some reason, Ink had ended his age-old rival.This had shocked Fate however; how would he react?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by XX_undertalelover_xx and Harrish6 
> 
> Disclaimer!!!!!  
> I don't own undertale! All concepts and characters to their original creators

In the distance, two people are fighting each other. Strings, dust, and ink flew everywhere staining the surrounding AUs with acidic ink and dark blue strings.

A skeleton with a yellow and a blue eye summoned a ball of ink and used a large brush to toss it at his enemy.

The other skeleton reacting rapidly summoned a furry of blue strings and dissipated the large blotch of ink. Two great black blasters appeared out of nowhere and shot a grey beam, letting out a low yet powerful hum at the same time.

The first skeleton teleported out of the way and proceeded to yell at his enemy. “Error! When would you stop destroying my AU’s!”

In return, Error replied in a semi-calm voice, “I’ll stop as soon as you stop creating, Ink! Do you _think_ I like to destroy? Or that I like to fight you?”

Ink’s eyes widened a little bit and then turned into red diamonds. He scoffed and said, “You can’t trick me Error. After all, destroying is what you do.” With that, he used his giant paintbrush to summon a multicolored blaster and shot Error.

When the cloud of dust cleared, there’s nothing left except for Error’s scarf, and jacket.

~~~

In the distance, another entity watching all the commotion gently shook his head. _Oh Ink, my poor, ignorant child. There will always be creation and destruction. If even one of the two forces are destroyed, then the entire multiverse will fall apart._ With that, the entity reached into another multiverse with his red strings and latched to a strong shining soul. _You are a good replacement for Error, child. This is your Fate. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment!   
> Constructive criticism is always welcome!


	2. My Soul

Full chapter coming ... Undefined (Sorry) 

 

 Torrent waking up from his fitful sleep, clutching his soul that's painfully thumping in rib-cage. Panting, he made his way off his bed and slowly walked downstairs. Ever since he killed Arnoux, he, like the monsters that they killed before, crumbled to a pile of dust, literally. It seems that that last murderous act has stopped those resets for good, but at a terrible cost. The monsters that they killed never came back, and the monsters that survived that fateful day… well let’s just say things never returned to the way they were before.


	3. Author's Note (IMPORTANT!)

Sorry to you all but now I'm having a major loss of motivation and this story is in threat of dying. 

Now the progress of this story is that the main character 1: Torrent is going to try to get his life back. Main character 2: Fate, is going to control him as a toy thing. 

Other than that I don't know how to progress from it. 

To help, please comment on how the dynamics should go. 

As always, all comments welcome!


End file.
